


The Beginning

by EveningRose



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Set in 1x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningRose/pseuds/EveningRose
Summary: Lucifer's thoughts on Chloe during their first few encounters, and the ensuing day spent together. A one-shot drabble that covers the beginning of Chloe and Lucifer's relationship/friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greenleaf66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenleaf66/gifts).



> This one's for Greenleaf66, a story to hopefully lighten her day a little and add some positive story vibes to her day, the same way her reviews and chats add to mine.

It had been amusing, really, how she had inquired about his name.

“Is that, uh, a stage name or something?”

The thought of it made his lips curl up in a smile. Usually people fell over themselves when they heard that name. Lucifer Morningstar? As in, ‘The Devil’?

He was used to being asked questions about his name’s links to his past and the unbridled curiosity that followed, usually not held back as people let every question that related to his name out.

But asking if it was a stage name was new.

“God given, I’m afraid.” Lucifer replied, his mind whirring. Already she could tell that she was all-business, straight to the point. This was going to be fascinating.

“You know, you look familiar. Have we met before?” He was sure he had seen her somewhere. It wasn’t often he forgot a face, especially one this beautiful.

“Yeah, five minutes ago. And I’m asking the questions.” She deadpanned, and Lucifer could barely contain his grin.

He played along, teasing where he saw fit. He almost laughed out loud when she asked what planet he was from. If only she knew. Although he couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen her before, potentially an old-lover come Detective.

The disdain on her face when he inquired a second time made the difficulty in placing her face worth it.

She may have been the first woman to tell him that they were done, and to walk away. Intrigued barely covered it.

He might have been enthralled. After all, Lucifer was known for finding many different forms of entertainment. Normally any conversation with a woman would have her underwear-less, or well on her way to being so within two minutes (should he desire the sexual outcome, which he usually did).

The fact that the Detective hadn’t even so much as fluttered her eyelashes at him confused him greatly.

He hoped that they would cross paths again, if not simply for the opportunity to test out his neat trick on her, and see if he could get her to spill. There was fun in the chase, but he got the most satisfaction of drawing things out of people, cutting them open and watching them pour desires and wants like a dying request.

After she left he sat back down at his piano and trailed his fingers across the keyboard, failing to find a tune that took his fancy as much as finding out more about the mystery Detective did.

\--

Lucifer happened to be in luck. Not that he believed in luck, really. He knew that there was indeed, a big guy up in the sky watching. But he was aware that his Father wasn’t always planning things, and as such chance existed.

So it was chance that the Detective stumbled across the scene of Lucifer talking to Delilah’s ex, ‘Too Vile’ just after dangling the pathetic excuse for a human over the railing. It was the most fun he’d had in months, really.

He was delighted to find that she’d listened to him, and arrived at the same conclusion as him almost at the same time. It was almost flattering, having someone listen to his advice. Mainly people just talked about themselves, and asked about their souls.

Chloe Decker was a breath of fresh air. And Lucifer was hooked. It helped that he had a penchant for addictions.

It was a bonus that he finally realised where he recognised her from. Of course, ‘Hot Tub High School’ was where he’d seen her. How could he forget a body so glorious? Lucifer had seen many bodies, but hers was definitely up there.

It was simply another bonus when she handcuffed him and led him outside, acting so serious about him breaking the law. The thrill of having a police officer reprimand you was a game that Lucifer loved to partake in. He had endless amounts of money, and his special trick to gain ways out of any situation. He enjoyed finding out what would get him out of whatever lecture, ticket or arrest.

To say he was keen to dig out this Detective’s desires was an understatement. Never before had he met someone so serious, so disapproving of his behaviours, and so determined to shove him aside to do her job. Normally by now, he and any attractive person would have made out somewhere at least.

He hadn’t been lying before. He did like to play in general. And Chloe Decker was fascinating.

So when he oh-so-casually presented her with the handcuffs that were meant to be clasped around his wrists and watched her face fall into confusion and puzzlement, he couldn’t help but smirk.

“How did you do that?” she stared at him, and he just smirked even more.

It was comforting to know that his simplest ‘magic’ trick worked on even the most serious of people.

The tables turned when she completely resisted his mind trick, deflecting his question about her deepest darkest desires. How could it be possible? No one had been immune to his charms before, and Lucifer was thrown.

Before, he had been hooked. Now he was head over heels involved, and desperately curious to find out why it was that his abilities had any kind of effect on Chloe Decker.

So naturally, he followed her.

Because if he couldn’t use his abilities and charm on her, he could definitely bug her and enjoy her reactions to his teasing.

Lucifer knew how to make the best of every situation.

It just happened that making the best of it meant sticking by the Detective’s side for the entirety of the day, partaking in the work she was doing. He told himself he was only doing it for Delilah, but working alongside someone who was incredibly thorough, dedicated and determined gave him a thrill.

Maze would scoff and roll her eyes if she could see him now.

“Humans, Lucifer. They’re pets, toys. Not companions.” She would sneer, her hand in the hair of whatever glass-boy was currently attending to her sexual needs underneath the bar.

Maybe Lucifer had always wanted to be a partner in one of those cheesy cop movies, navigating through difficult situations and solving crime. Not that he’d ever tell anyone, of course.

\--

The day kept on getting better, really. Chloe told him to his face that she found him repulsive, something that had never been uttered by a single woman about him before. Meanwhile, Doctor Linda practically fell out of her chair trying to climb him like a tree. It may have been the best of both worlds – chasing after the woman who found him annoying and wasn’t the slightest bit interested in him to annoy her further, and enjoying a leisurely round of sex with a particularly gorgeous Dr. Thankfully, not at the same time.

He had not planned on meeting the Detective’s spawn. He wasn’t a fan of children, their completely pure and innocent souls was something he didn’t know how to connect with. He was used to talking to souls who had experienced and done naughty or terrible things, not children who still thought the world was easily split into black and white.

All was not lost, however, when he got to practice his scaring tactics on the bully. He did love scaring people straight, watching their faces pale as they realised that yes, Hell did exist, and he would see them there if they continued to cause pain, hurt, and suffering.

It was just unfortunate that the Detective’s spawn happened to have the name of a stripper.

\--

It all tied together so suddenly, the realisation that Jimmy Barnes was the killer. Lucifer had been furious, his desire to inflict vengeance and punishment for Delilah reignited. His playtime had been fun, and he had spent the entire day bouncing from amusing and entertaining situations, but he had ultimately followed the path to punish the killer of his dearest Delilah.

Of course fate would have it (and yes, Lucifer believed in fate, because his Father was a perfectionist who loved planning) that Jimmy lost the plot and started shooting wildly after going down, catching Chloe in his chaos.

Lucifer watched as she crumpled to the floor, a gasp of pain escaping her lips as the blood started seeping into her clothes, blotches of it on her face as she shook.

“Chloe.” He crouched down to the floor, his hand coming up to cradle her face as she wheezed. Her body was shivering from the shock already.

“I don’t want to die.” She’d choked out, and Lucifer had felt his heart sink down to his stomach.

This was wrong.

This wasn’t meant to happen.

And it was his fault. If he hadn’t stalked towards Jimmy, hadn’t acted irrationally, then she wouldn’t be on the floor bleeding out as tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

“I won’t let you.” Lucifer told her, his thumb skimming over her cheek. Someone this good, someone this pure and special shouldn’t be slipping away.

“Father will just have to wait for you.”

He was about to say something else, words of comfort and soothing springing to mind when Jimmy shot him in the back.

Lucifer might be immortal, but he could still feel bullets. And they hurt.

But not as much as he was going to hurt Jimmy.

It took him a minute to deal with Jimmy, the sound of the man’s strangled and pained screams giving Lucifer great pleasure before he left him in a heap on the floor, returning to Chloe.

She was light as a feather to carry, and he had her at the hospital in no time at all. He might have used her police car sirens.

The nurses swept her away to the operating room, and Lucifer stood at the end of the hallway and watched as Doctors ran to join them. He hoped he wasn’t too late.

He sat in the waiting room, ignoring the lingering stares from the staff who giggled behind their clipboards and tablets. And finally news came.

She was going to be okay.

He had saved her. Father hadn’t taken her from this earth, not yet.

The relief that swept through Lucifer was massive, and he smiled so brightly at the Doctor that she blushed.

“May I go sit with her?”

“Of course, Mr. Morningstar.”

She led him to Chloe’s bedside, and he settled into the chair to wait for her to wake up.

He told himself that he had to see it through, make sure that she was completely fine.

He ignored the part of him that whispered that he was doing it out of more than just manners.

It was just because she was interesting. Nothing else.

He reinforced it by telling her that when she woke up.

It was purely for something to do that he told Chloe they should continue working together as a team. No other reasons.

He definitely did not want to keep tabs on Chloe Decker, to do his best for not protecting her more by doubling his efforts, and to try and solve the riddle of her un-attraction to him.

Nope.

Lucifer Morningstar was just bored. That was it.

Mazikeen laughed for ten minutes when he told her, staring at him like he was crazy.

“You’re willingly hanging out with a human, without getting anything out of it?”

“I get to solve crimes, Maze.”

“But no sex.” She had raised a brow, and Lucifer had pursed his lips.

“Not with her.”

“You’re going soft.” She cackled, spinning one of her knives around her thumb.

His eyes had flashed crimson, and she had rolled hers.

“I’m not going to lie to you to stroke your ego.”

“You’ve stroked many a thing of mine before, Mazikeen. Remember that.”

“I do. And I remember how much you enjoyed it.” She blew a kiss at him as she sauntered past, and Lucifer growled.

It only made her laugh more, and he could hear it even after he escaped Lux, sprawled across the couch in his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> The amount of days before Lucifer comes back are getting less and less, that's super exciting! If you wanna talk about the show, or stuff, hit me up on here or my tumblr (it's tiadorable, I also am currently in love with Brooklyn Nine-Nine as well so have a very diverse blog atm). Any comments are super appreciated as I've had a hell of a week news wise, and am also keen to hear what you guys think - hopefully it didn't suck!


End file.
